Chapter 3/Romulan assault
(Space, along the Neutral Zone border) A Federation listing post is watching the gravimetric sensor field to detect any cloaked Romulan warships and attempting to cross Federation space, in the command control center Chloe is watching the sensor screen for any sign of Romulan vessels when it pinged several red dots and she sees them de-cloak and its a whole fleet of Romulan vessels crossing the Neutral Zone border into Federation Space. (Outpost command center) Chloe is shocked by this she activates the panel. To anyone at Starfleet Headquarters this is a priotry one invasion alert the Romulans have crossed into Federation space I repeat Romualns have crossed into Federation space Chloe says as she sends the message to Earth. (Starfleet Headquarters, Earth, Admiral Janeway's office) Both Captains Tyson and Kira walk into Janeway's office. Gentlemen have a seat let's get started Janeway says as she looks at both men as she activates the lock on her door and puts a small device on the table and activates it so the sensors in the room won't hear the chat. Admiral what's going on Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Janeway with a confused look on his face. Admiral what is going on says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway. Over an hour ago one of our outposts along the Neutral Zone picked up a Romulan fleet entering Federation space here at sector 098 Admiral Janeway says as she is briefing the two captains. How long until the Romulan fleet gets to Earth says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway. If they maintain their present course and speed they'll be here in 32 days Admiral Janeway says as she looks at both Typhuss and John. So we need to get the fleets ready for a fight Captain Tyson says as she looks at the tactical map. Janeway nods at him. I can help with that Admiral says Typhuss as he got from the chair and walks over to the tactical map. Typhuss points to a Federation symbol and a Andorian symbol. The 147th Tactical Fleet and a Andorian fleet commanded by General Shran, can be here in 32 mintues says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway. For every battle we've been its been us, Klingon, Cardassians, and Romulans but now they left us high and dry due to the Borg attacking us and now we've got the Andorians to work with us as well I got nothing against them but they're not that trustworthy Captain Tyson says as he looks at the two symbols. I trust the Imperial Guard and General Shran, the Andorians are part of the Federation, we can trust them says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss I got nothing against Shran but just wish we would fight our battles Federation, Klingon, and Cardassians along with Romulan rebels that fled the Star Empire when they joined the Typhon Pact John says to Typhuss. All right gentlemen either way we need to stop the Empire or what's left of the Empire from attacking Earth Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Captains Tyson and Kira. I will contact General Korath and get a Klingon fleet here says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway. All right then Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Captains Kira and Tyson. Both John and Typhuss head out to the Kingston and Intrepid. She never did say who would be in command of all forces in the fleet John says looking at Typhuss. Admiral Janeway is in command, I guess says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Space, Earth orbit) The Home Fleet along with the 147th and a fleet of Klingon, Andorian, and rebel Romulan warships are gathered at Earth orbit to defend the planet from an all-out Romulan assault. (USS, Kingston, main bridge) All ships are in the fleet are ready to move out to the edge of the Terran system sir the Enterprise is ordering all ships to proceed to the edge of the Terran system Ensign Hailey says as she turns to look at Captain Tyson. Very well then Mr. Cole set course for the edge of the Terran system full impulse speed Captain Tyson orders Lieutenant Cole to do. Aye, sir if I get lost I'll just follow the ship in front of me Lieutenant Cole says as he works on the console. (Space) The fleet leaves Earth to head to the edge of the Terran system to confront the Romulan fleet. (USS Intrepid, main bridge) Sir how do we know that the Romulans aren't coming in cloaked? Lieutenant Commander Curtis asked Captain Kira. We don't says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Commander Curtis. Shouldn't we remain around Earth just in case? Commander Madden asked as he looks at Captain Kira. The Romulans have new cloaking devices, they could pass within ten meters of the Intrepid and we would never know says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. (Space, edge of the Terran system) The Federation Alliance is waiting for the Romulan fleet hell bent on revenge for not stopping the supernova that destroyed Romulus and killed half a dozen Romulan citizens. (USS Kingston, main bridge, red alert) Captain Tyson is looking at the main viewer as the red lights bathe the Bridge in crimson lights. Man how long is this gonna take for them to get here Lieutenant Cole says as he's sitting at the helm waiting for the enemy to show up. I don't know Lieutenant but let's hope its not a massive fleet or we're done for Captain Tyson says as he looks at The main viewer. Sir we're being hailed by the Intrepid its Captain Kira Ensign Hailey says as she looks at her console then at Captain Tyson. On main viewer Captain Tyson says as he gets up from the command chair. Typhuss go ahead man Captain Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer. The Romulans may be here all ready, their ships are cloaked says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Well we have a little surprise for them we improved our sensor array to pick them up better we've been running scans for an hour and not picked them up yet Captain Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer. The Romulans are using advanced cloaking devices which is undetectable by our sensors, its the same type used on the Valdore class warbirds and the Scimitar nine years ago, you sensors might not detect them even if they are improved says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Well we improved them with the data that the Enterprise gained from their fight with the Scimitar and several Romulans that developed the Valdore class warbirds gave us the information Captain Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Before Typhuss could speak the sensors on Hailey's console beeps. Captains sorry to interrupt sensors are picking up several Romulan warbirds decloaking directly ahead Ensign Hailey says as she looks at Captain Tyson. Typhuss get ready Ensign send the message to Captain Martin let him know about it Captain Tyson says as he looks at Ensign Hailey. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant Commander Curtis, close the channel says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Commander Curtis. Channel closed, sir says Lieutenant Commander Curtis as she looks at Captain Kira. Lieutenant Commander Curtis, target that Romulan warbird says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Commander Curtis. Phasers locked on target says Lieutenant Commander Curtis as she looks at Captain Kira. Fire phasers says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. (Space, edge of the Terran system) The Federation defense fleet flies towards the Romulan fleet and phasers, disruptors fly through deep space.